Pretty Little Kitties
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Angel Dilaurentis rules Rosewood forest, but what happens when she goeas missing and is found dead? who is the mysterious A who is stalking her best freinds and will life ever be the same for four Pretty Little Kitties?  PLL in cat version


**Pretty Little Kitties**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pretty Little Liars**

**A/N hey everyone this idea just came to me, this is a parody of the Pretty Little Liars series, Angel is Ali, Phoenix is Aria, Willow is Emily, Lily is Spencer and Sasha is Hanna. I think you can guess who the others are **

**Chapter one**

The sun began to set as five cats sat upon a grassy hill side waiting for the busy Town of Rosewood to sleep, their leader, a snowy white Maine Coon with jewel like blue eyes lay down watching her friends like a Queen on a thrown. Her name was Angel and she was fabulous! Her friends, Phoenix, Willow, Lily and Sasha all sat around her in a worshipping manner. For Angel was the most popular cat in the forest, with her flawless coat, bushy tail and captivating eyes! Every Queen wanted to be her and every Tom wanted to date her, however it was a wonder when she had picked four nobodies to be her BFFs. For Phoenix, Willow, Lily and Sasha were far from fabulous; Phoenix with her wild fire coloured pelt and unnerving green eyes was a social outcast because of her kooky obsession for Humans. Willow with her Smokey grey fur that was always slick because of her swimming in the stream was way out of Angel's league with her lack of hunting skills. Lily, ambitious beautiful Lily with her tabby fur and big brown eyes, Lily was big competition for Angel especially when it came to a certain Tom cat called Shadow... Sasha, poor fat, friendless Sasha, who clung to Angel like a life line, ashamed of her grubby ginger fur that never seemed to lie flat, and her dull brown eyes that were always fixed on Angel with admiration and jealousy. "Let's make a promise to stay friends forever!" she purred to her friends who yowled in agreement.

Suddenly there was a snap of a twig, the catlings turned to see a big snowy white Tom with narrowed jewel blue eyes that seemed to land on Angel, "Angel mother wants you home" he growled not looking at the others, his eyes locked with Angel's. Angel narrowed her eyes, "Why?" she demanded. The others tensed, there always seemed to be a lot of tension between Angel and her brother Jay. "Because she wants to talk to you, don't ask questions A" he spat at her. Angel's tail began to twitch, she then turned back to her friends "See you tomorrow bitches" before following her brother with her tail held haughtily in the air. "What's wrong with A?" Phoenix asked as they watched their friend disappear into the Forest. Lily shrugged, "Who knows, I bet it's something to do with her families huge secret!" she said with distaste in her mouth. Willow's wide innocent eyes went bigger than normal, "I hope she's ok, you know how mean Jay is" she said worriedly, everyone rolled their eyes. Willow seemed to worry allot about Angel, and would get hissy if someone would offend her, Angel had named her Killer. "Who cares as long as she's still on for tomorrow" Sasha said looking round excitedly, for tomorrow was the end of seventh year and they were having a sleep over in Lily's tree house to celebrate.

The next day the five friends met at their favourite hang out at Oakwood High School, where all the rich cats went, Angel was already waiting when her friends arrived however she seemed distracted. "Hey A, what's up?" Sasha asked watching her friend carefully; Angel snapped back into reality, no trace of what she was thinking appeared on her face. "Nothing, Sash, I'm fine" she replied in her usual singsong voice, Phoenix narrowed her eyes, something was definitely wrong! Suddenly a snigger came from behind them as Naomi and Riley, Angels two old best friends came waltzing in with Noel one of the Oakwood Hunters. Angel rolled her eyes; she had dropped those two for no apparent reason which made the others slightly nervous.

After school the five of them walked to Lily's cave which was one of the biggest in the forest, only Angels' rivalled it, naturally. Lily's older sister Rose came jogging from behind the cave, a serious look plastered her beautiful tabby face. "Hey girls" she called as she jogged past, the girls murmured there hellos. Angel had a nasty smile dancing on her lips. She smirked at Lily who had a pleading look in her eye, for last summer Angel had caught Lily and Rose's boyfriend Matt kissing near the wishing well and had threatened to tell Rose. It was Angel's favourite sport reminding Lily the control, "Hey Rose how is Matt?"Angel called; Rose turned around and narrowed her eyes at the younger cat and said hotly "Matt is fine" before disappearing into the woods.

Lily was glowering at Angel, "What the hell was that?" she hissed angrily staring at the pretty white she cat who was giggling, "Take a chill pill Lils," she said. The other's gazes were flickering between the two curiously. "Should we go in?" Willow asked nervously, something was really off with Angel tonight. Lily nodded and lead them to the back of the cave to were a tall Oak tree stood, in it was a beautiful wooden tree house which had been left by humans and used by the Hastings family ever since.

After the girls had played their usual truth or dare game, Angel spoke up, "I want to show you something I learnt." She announced. Once she had everyone's attention she continued "I learnt how to hypnotise people" she said grinning, Phoenix and Sasha shared worried looks, Willow looked uneasy while Lily glared. When no one agreed with her Angel turned to Willow, "You'll let me hypnotise you, won't you Willow?" she simpered, Willow blushed, "I will!" Sasha piped up. Angel looked around the room as if daring the others to disagree, slowly they each agreed. "Now I need you all to sit around me" she said in a soothing voice, she then pulled out a human stop watch and said "Now relax and close your eyes while I count back from one hundred" she purred, the other quickly obeyed, soon Angel's voice was just a whisper for Phoenix, Willow and Sasha. However Lily was glaring at Angel. "It's too dark in here Angel I'm opening the blinds" she said reaching for the blinds. Angel looked feral, "No!" she cried "It has so be dark!" she growled. Lily turned to face Angel, hatred written clearly on her beautiful face, "Not _everything _has to be your way A" she spat angrily. Angel laughed a high pitch noise that seemed to set Lily's fur on edge. "I think you'll find it does Lils" she said nastily. Lily lost it and yelled "Leave right now!" she shouted, shocked, perfect Angel didn't seem to have a retort seemed to turn on her heel and left.

Guilt washed over Lily as soon as her popular best friend left, she quickly ran out after her. She saw another white cat yelling at Angel however she was too far away to hear what they were saying- or rather yelling at each other. The second cat seemed to storm off leaving Angel on her own. Lily ran over, "Angel I'm really sorry I shouldn't have asked you to leave" however Angel cut her off. "Do you know why Matt kissed you Lily?" she asked, her voice no longer sounded feral nor did it sound like her usual singsong. Instead it sounded like a cold knife ready to cut Lily, "Because I told him too" she said grinning madly. Rage filled Lily as she lunged at the other cat, teeth bared, Angel fell and there was a terrifying _crack! _Fear filled Lily. "Angel, Angel?" she asked shaking the other cat's body with her nose. Nothing….

By the time Lily had reached the others they had begun to wake up, Willow was looking around anxiously. "Where's A?" she asked, guilt ran through Lily. "She's really hurt" she managed to say pushing a piece of fur out of her eyes, concern filled their eyes, "Take us too her then" Sasha said irritably, Lily nodded and led them out into the woods where she and Angel had fought. "Where is she then?" Phoenix asked peering around. The colour drained from Lily's face, "I don't know."

The next day the girls were visited by Angel's mother, Mrs Dilaurentis, "Hello girls, you haven't seen Angel anywhere have you?" she asked. Worry showing in her eyes, "Not since last night, I think she said she was meeting some of her Hunting friends" Willow lied. Mrs Dilaurentis sighed, "I've already tried them, and no one seems to have seen her" she said tiredly. The girls shared a scared look, Willow shot Lily an accusing stare.

Soon it was all over Rosewood that little miss perfect Angel Dilaurentis was missing, police started to stalk the four best friends trying to get them to help. Phoenix moved to Another forest and the other four split apart…

**This is a kind of prologue, its gonna be similar to the book however slightly different obviously because of them being cats. Matt is Ian for those who don't know and Rose is Melissa. Please review **


End file.
